The Daughters Of Poseidon
by Crystal Daughter of Poseidon7
Summary: Crystal and Mysti are two misunderstood twins who soon learn they are different because they are demigods! They go on multiple journeys to find out who they are, figure out the prophecy, and save the world.
1. The Daughters of Poseidon

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfic so try not to be too mean on the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. **

Universal P.O.V.

"But Chiron!" Leo screamed. "I'm sorry Leo, I know you just got back, but we have discovered two demigod twins at this school." "Well who cares? Why can't someone else who HASN'T just got back from a Giant war go bring them to camp?," Percy asked. "YOU GUYS!" Annabeth yelled, "I'm sure Chiron has a good reason. You do, don't you?" "Actually," Chiron said "it's because there is a prophecy about these twins." There was a long silence in the Poseidon cabin. They had just gotten back from the war and the seven and Nico were relaxing, when Chiron burst in and told Leo, Annabeth, and Percy to go and escort two demigods to camp. "A prophecy?" Percy asked, "Well, can we hear it?" "No," Chiron said firmly, "you cannot hear the prophecy quite yet." They were too exhausted to argue. Percy said, "Can we at least know their names? Are they boys or girls? How old are they?" "Chiron, can I tell them my name is Mr. Sizzle?" said Leo. "Oh Leo," Chiron said in a tired voice, "Sometimes I worry about you." The whole cabin erupted into laughter. Once it died down, Percy said, "Hey! Remember me? The guy with the questions?" "Oh, right" Chiron said, "The girls names are Crystal and Mysti. They are each 12 years old. We don't know their godly parent yet, but we are hoping when they get to camp that they will be claimed." "Okay" Annabeth said, "what are we going to do when we get to the school? Where is it?" "The school," Chiron said, "is not far from here. It's called Shimmering Lakes School and it's a boarding school. You will be staying there for a month," "A MONTH!?" Leo, Annabeth, and Percy yelled. "Yes. A month. The girls.. they don't trust people easily. They've had a rough year, and it didn't go so well with the satyer we sent. " "What happened?" Percy asked. "Never mind. I don't want to know."

Crystal's P.O.V.

My twin sister and I have always had a weird life. Wherever we go, some weird thing happens. But this last year has been the worst of them all. In school, there was this weird kid who wore pants in the middle of summer. No matter how hot it was. He followed us around all the time. My sister, Mysti, and I have been seeing (oh sorry mom, hallucinating) weird creatures that look like monsters. We tried to tell our mom about it but she just sent us straight to the phycologist. We have been kicked out of so many schools I can't even count them. We finally survived a whole year at Shimmering Lakes School, but like I said, it was the weirdest year of all. On top of the weird pants guy and the monsters, three new kids just showed up at our school and they're high schoolers. Why would they ever follow two sixth graders? We don't know, but they do it anyway. They are worse then the creepy guy who always wore pants! Whenever we see them, they stare at us and whisper something then hurriedly walk away. One day, they came up to us during lunch and sat down by us. It had only been a week since they were here, and so we tried to be nice, but that's hard when they are following you and whispering. As soon as they sat down, Mysti stood up and walked away to another table, then sat down there. Of course I followed her, she would kill me if I didn't. Even if I'm 5 minutes older. I whispered to the new kids "Bye," before I went to sit by Mysti. They watched us go, and then followed us. That was a bad move on their part, Mysti is super strong and if she moved away from them, it was probably not a good idea to follow her. They sat down and and the girl with blonde hair, she seemed to be the "leader", said "Hi. I'm Annabeth."  
"Uh, hi."  
"This is Percy," she pointed to the black haired, sea green eyed boy to her right, "and this is Leo," she pointed to the curly haired, scrawny boy on her left. "Hi," Percy said. "But," Leo said, "you can call me Mr. Sizzle."  
"Umm okay then. Hi. I'm Crystal and this is Mysti, and well, can we ask you something kind of weird?"  
"Sure," Annabeth said.  
"Well, why were you, following us? I mean, we're sixth graders and you're in high school, and usually high school students don't follow sixth graders."  
They exchanged looks with each other and then ducked their heads and started whispering to each other quiet enough so we couldn't hear them.

Percy's P.O.V.

"What do we do?" I said.  
"Should we tell them?" Annabeth said, "Or should we wait?"  
"We should probably wait" I said, "Remember? Chiron said they don't trust easily. Let's wait another week." "Uh guys, they're walking away." Leo pointed out.  
Lunch was over, so we headed to our classes, and when we passed Crystal and Mysti in the hall, they ran away. This continued for another week when finally we went back over to their lunch table and sat down. Mysti immediately ran away to another table and sat down. When Crystal didn't follow she came back over and said, "Crystal!" "What?" Crystal said. I noticed she wasn't looking at her sister when she said that, she was staring straight into Leo's eyes. Leo was staring into her eyes too. "Come on!" Mysti said. "Oh, okay" Crystal said sadly. "Bye." I think when she said "bye" she said it to all of us, but she only looked at Leo. Then the twins walked away.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

"Guys, we have to tell them NOW." I said as we were walking down the hall. "It's been two weeks and there are five demigods here. Don't you think monsters would have attacked by now? There's got to be something going on."  
"I agree" said Percy.  
"You only agree because she would kick your butt if you didn't" Leo said.  
"Yeah..."  
"Okay guys," I said, "do you think they will listen?"  
"No" the boys said in unison.  
"Well, were trying anyways."

We went over to Crystal and Mysti during lunch but before they could walk away I said "wait!"  
"What?" Mysti said.  
"We need to talk to you."  
"Come on Mysti just let them talk," Crystal said.  
"Ugh, fine," Mysti said.  
"So," Percy said, "do you guys have only one parent?"  
"How did you know?" Crystal asked.  
"Do you live with your mom or your dad?" Percy said, not answering her question.  
"We live with our mom." Crystal said.  
"We don't have a dad," Mysti added.  
"Oh come on," Leo said, "everyone has a dad. And we know how to find yours."  
"You do?" Crystal asked.  
"No, Crystal he probably doesn't. He's just lying," Mysti said.  
"I swear on the Styx what we are about to say is completely true."  
"The sticks? Why would you swear on sticks?" Mysti said.  
"Mysti!" Crystal said excitedly, "I think they are talking about the River Styx! The one in Greek Mythology!"  
"Yeah we are," I said, "and we need you to come to a camp with us."  
Crystal and Mysti looked at each other and seemed to have a mental conversation in two seconds. "Why?" Mysti asked, "Tell me the truth. NOW!"  
"The truth?" Leo said, "Are you sure?"  
"Yes" they both said.  
"Okay," I said, "the truth is that your dad is a Greek god and you are a demigod and we want you to come with us to a camp for special people just like you."  
"Mysti," Crystal said, "I think they're telling the truth."  
"No. They probably want to take us to a mental health camp like mom does." "Do you?" Crystal asked. She seemed like she felt hurt on the inside. Like she really trusted us and now she thinks we were going to take her away to a mental institute. "If you are, were not going."  
"I swear were not Crystal." I said.  
The twins looked at each other and seemed to have another mental conversation. Then they looked back at us and said, "When do we leave?"  
That's when the monsters attacked.

Mysti's P.O.V.

I have to say, I had a really hard time believing Leo, Annabeth, and Percy. I don't know if I do believe them, but Crystal does, so I will try. It wasn't that hard to believe them after monsters came pouring in through every window in the cafeteria. I knew the monsters were real, because they were the ones me and Crystal had seen before. They had one eye and were very tall. A cyclops is what I think they were called. Annabeth had a dagger and was already fighting them. Leo was somehow hurling fireballs at the Cyclopes , but it wasn't doing anything except making them mad. While Leo was distracting them Percy was getting out, a pen? How was a pen supposed to help? Then in a moment where the pen was Percy held a bronze sword. How that happened, I had no clue, but I didn't have time to think about it before Annabeth threw us each a sword and said "Fight!" So Crystal and I each started swinging and it just came naturally, sort of like instincts. When we slashed a monster in half in turned into dust and vanished. We finished off all the Cyclopes and looked around for Percy, Leo, and Annabeth, but they were gone. We were alone.

Leo's P.O.V.

We were in the middle of fighting the Cyclopes ,when suddenly in a flash of light, we found ourselves in the throne room of the gods. Also there were Frank, Hazel, Jason, and Piper. One of the gods spoke up and I realized it was Poseidon. "We wanted to" he didn't get to finish his sentence before Percy interrupted. "Why are we here!? We were in the middle of a fight and now two demigods are on their own with 12 Cyclopes!" "Percy," Poseidon said, "we wanted to tell you seven about those demigods. Especially you, Percy." "I'm so confused" Piper said. "Just wait darling," said Aphrodite, "I want to hear this." "Okay," Poseidon said, "I brought you here because the demigods, Crystal and Mysti, they are my children. " The throne room went silent. Does this mean Percy has two sisters?

**A/N I know I know I know. It's really, really short. I'm new at this. Anyway I wanted to add that I only chose the name Crystal for the story because I think it fits. Don't think i'm trying to 'put myself in the story' or something, because i'm not. I also wanted to say that if you want to be a character in the story just add this in you review: Name of Character, parent (no Big Three, sorry), weapon of choice, and some details. Thanks! Please review!**


	2. New Family

Crystal's P.O.V.

I collapsed after the fighting. I was exhausted. Fighting Cyclopes is harder than it looks. Mysti spoke up and said ,"Crystal? It looks like were alone." I looked around and realized we were alone. Leo, Percy, and Annabeth were gone. Here one minute, gone the next. "What do we do now?" I said.  
"I have no idea."  
We decided to go to our dorm. We laid down on the beds and fell asleep instantly. Of course, I had the same dream I've been having for two weeks. Ever since Leo, Percy, and Annabeth showed up. The dream went like this... I was standing in the middle of the ocean (that's right, STANDING, I was on top of the water) and three beautiful horse/fish creatures. They neighed and I got onto their backs. We sped off into the ocean and then suddenly, we stopped. The horse/fish creatures went underwater and brought us down to an underwater palace. The palace was amazing! We went over to the gates and waited there. After about a minute a giant glowing trident appeared in front of me, rose up, and disappeared in a burst of light. Then, as it is every night, I woke up. What didn't happen every night, was me waking up to Mysti staring in awe at me. "What are you staring at?" I asked Mysti. "Your..your glowing!"  
I looked at myself in the mirror, and I was glowing! I was glowing a beautiful color of blue/green, and the trident I saw in my dream was glowing above me. I screamed. "Come on Crystal, let's go," Mysti said after the glowing went away. "Where are we going?"  
"We're going to the cafeteria to look for Leo, Annabeth, and Percy."

Percy's P.O.V.

That was a lot to take in. Two new sisters? It turns out Poseidon wasn't joking about claiming more children of his. Of course, he couldn't let me take this in and let me think for a little bit, he had to add on to it. "Percy," he said, "I want you to watch out for them. You know, make sure they aren't killed by monsters and stuff, and be a good big brother." He winked and then suddenly Leo, Annabeth, and I found ourselves back in the school cafeteria. It was completely empty. No sign of Crystal or Mysti. "Shh," Annabeth said, "do you hear that?"  
And I did. Two sets of footsteps running down the hallway toward the cafeteria. I instinctly pulled out Riptide, but the footsteps belonged to Crystal and Mysti, who both had looks of fear on their faces. "Where did you guys go?" Crystal asked. "Never mind. We need your help." "What happened?" Asked Leo, "and where did all the Cyclopes go?" "We killed them all."said Mysti. "What? How?" Leo started. "Leo, shut up," Annabeth said, "they said the needed our help."  
"Yeah," Mysti said "you see, Crystal was kind of glowing, and there was this fork- looking thing above her head. "  
I realized that Crystal had just been claimed by Poseidon. Why did he need to do that? He just told us! And why didn't Mysti get claimed?  
"Can we explain later?" I said "once we get to camp?"  
"Sure" they said.  
"Does that mean your coming with us?" Annabeth asked.  
"Yeah" Mysti said.  
"Great!" Leo said.  
"Okay everyone, get in the van." I said.  
We went outside to the camp van and got inside. I drove us to the entrance of camp and got out of the car. Everyone followed and soon we were walking towards the Big House. When we got close Chiron came out and said "Your back early. I'm guessing this is Crystal and Mysti?"  
"Yes." The twins said.  
"Good. Do you understand who you are now?"  
"Uh.." Crystal said, "Annabeth said something about... Greek gods?"  
"Percy?" Chiron asked "Have they been claimed yet?"  
"Yeah. By Poseidon."  
"Poseidon?!" Chiron said (really loud if you ask me), "Three children of the Big Three and Leo and Annabeth, five demigods, were you attacked by monsters?"  
"Yeah," Leo said "but Crystal and Mysti totally took out 12 Cyclopes on their own. They were all like 'pew pew pew dieeeeee you'!  
You know, while we were busy being abducted by the gods."  
"Oh my gods, Leo," said Annabeth, shaking her head, "did you even see the fight?"  
"No..."  
Annabeth sighed.  
"Anyway," I said, "Poseidon did kind of..abduct us, he flashed us into the throne room on Olympus and sort of claimed them."  
"Can we say something?" Mysti asked.  
Chiron answered "Of course."  
"Were so confused right now."  
"Percy weren't you supposed to explain to them?" Annabeth said.  
"When did we vote that I had to explain?"  
"Because your their brother."  
"OMG Percy's our brother?" Crystal screamed.  
"Uh, yeah" I said, "well, half brother."  
"Well that's one-half-brother more than we have now!" Mysti said.  
Everyone except Chiron started laughing.  
Interrupting the laughter, Chiron said "Okay, Percy do you want to explain to your sisters?"  
That's when the same blue light and trident that appeared above Crystal appeared above Mysti. "Umm can someone tell me why I'm glowing?" Mysti said, she sounded like at any second she would scream if someone didn't stop her glowing.  
"I don't know," Chiron said "usually when a demigod is claimed they don't glow.." After a few seconds of silence the glowing around Mysti stopped and the trident disappeared. Just then Frank,Hazel,Nico, Jason, and Piper came running to the big house. "Chiron!" Piper said, "Poseidon's here. By the beach. "  
"Question?" Crystal said, "Is that your dad Percy?"  
"Yes" I said.  
"So it's our dad too?"  
"Yes"  
"So we can see him?"  
"Yes"  
"Then what are we waiting for?"  
"Umm"  
"Come on!"  
Those girls are stronger than they look. They literally dragged me to the beach and while I was being dragged I could hear the rest of them laughing their heads off. I made a mental note to ask Connor and Travis to help me prank them later. Soon we were at the beach, and there was Poseidon. Crystal and Mysti stopped running and pushed me in front of them. I went up to my dad and said "Hey dad."

Crystal's P.O.V.

Poseidon turned around to see us and said "Hi Percy." He peeked around Percy and saw us, then said "Don't be shy, I am your dad you know. " Mysti and I walked over next to Percy and stood there waiting. "So.." Poseidon, or our dad, said, "who wants to see my underwater palace?" "Me!" Mysti said. "Me too, but if it's underwater, how are we supposed to breathe?"  
Poseidon chuckled. "Girls, you can breathe underwater! Have you ever tried?"  
"No" we said.  
"Well then, it's time to try!" Poseidon and Percy dived into the water and stayed under for a long time. Mysti looked at me, shrugged, and dived in. I followed her. I held my breath as long as I could then when I couldn't take it anymore, I breathed in. It felt weird changing from breathing in air to breathing in water, but I was breathing perfectly fine. We swam deeper and deeper and finally we got to the place I had been seeing in my dreams. The palace.


	3. The Note

**A/N: hi! I'm so so so so sorry I haven't updated in like forever. Me: Want to know the reason?**  
**Readers: no!**  
**Me: to bad**  
**Readers: ugggghhhhh**  
**Me: *evil laugh* anyway I haven't updated in a long time because no one will review :( so just remember that the more people that review the faster I will update! If STILL no one reviews than STILL I will take forever to update. So *evil laugh* plz review.**

Crystals P.O.V.

The palace was amazing. I didn't have time to take it all in before Poseidon and Percy led us into the palace and we were standing in a beautiful ballroom with a huge crystal chandelier. (I know, Crystal, crystal chandelier, it's actually really annoying when people remind me.) Mysti and I have this weird twin thing. We're not sure if any other twins have it, but we do. Whenever we don't want other people to hear us talking, we sort of talk inside each other's head. So I started to hear my name inside my head and I responded with _**Mysti**_. _**Crystal! Can you hear me?**_Mysti said. _**Yeah I can,**_ I said.  
_**Great! I needed to tell you something, and I didn't want them knowing**_, Mysti nodded her head to Percy and Poseidon who were deep in conversation. Percy looked really sad, like his favorite thing had just been taken away. I didn't think about it, and kept going with the conversation.  
_**Okay, what is it?**_ I asked.  
_**There are dolphins stalking us in every window of this room.**_  
I looked around, and she was right. Out of every window there were six or seven dolphins staring directly at us.  
_**OK, now it's freaky,**_ I said.  
_**I KNOW RIGHT!**_ Mysti said, _**it's starting to scare me..**_  
_**I have an idea,**_ I said, _**just follow my lead.**_  
She nodded, and as I was about to say something, I noticed Poseidon was gone and Percy was staring at us. "Why are you staring at us?" I asked Percy. "Oh," he said "both of your eyes were glowing blue and green, and you guys were acting like you were having a conversation, but in your heads."  
"Oh, about that.." I said. Before I could finish Percy interrupted, "We should probably head back up, I think it's about dinner time."  
"Ok" Mysti said.  
We headed back up and in a little but we were walking out onto the beach at Camp Half-Blood. When we got out, Mysti and I were completely soaked, while Percy was perfectly dry. "Percy," I said,"how are you dry?" "Oh!" he said, "it's one of the powers that comes with being a child of Poseidon. Just imagine your dry, or that all the water is just falling off you, and you'll be dry." Just like that, Mysti and I were completely dry. "That is so awesome!" Mysti screamed, "Can we do anything else?" "Yeah," Percy said, "but I can give you lessons tomorrow, you must be tired and starving."  
We went to eat dinner then Percy took us to the 'Poseidon cabin' and he pointed at a bunk bed and said "You guys can sleep there, if you want, I can bring you breakfast in the morning. After I sacrifice it.." "Thanks Percy!" Mysti said, then she laid down and fell asleep almost instantly. After I was sure she was asleep I said "Percy?" "Yeah?" He said. "Can I talk to you about something?"  
"Sure."  
"Ok, well when we were at Poseidon's palace there were windows all around the room, and there were about six or seven dolphins staring directly at me and Mysti through those windows."  
"Oh," Percy said "Well, until you guys, I was the only known son, or child, of Poseidon in the world so I guess they were just surprised."  
"Ok" I said "Can I tell you something else?"  
"Yeah of course."  
"Well when you saw our eyes glowing blue and green, we were actually having, you know, a mental conversation. Is that a twin thing? Or is it just us?"  
"I have no idea," Percy said "I can ask the Stolls in the morning, they're twins."  
"Okay, thanks Percy." I laid down and fell asleep.

In the morning I woke up, only to see a creepy Leo standing next to my bad with a plate of food. Mysti was already eating hers in her bed, but Leo was just grinning at me. "Uh, Leo?" I said "What are you doing?" It's not that I cared, I was just curious. "Oh, Percy asked me to bring you this." He said, still grinning.  
"Thanks"  
Leo handed me my plate then left, probably back to his own cabin, so I started eating. I took the first bite of my pancake, and then spit it out. There was a piece of paper inside of it. The paper read:

_Meet us by the camp entrance tonight at midnight. Bring Mysti._

"Mysti," I said "stay awake tonight."  
"Why?" She said.  
"Because at midnight were going to the camp entrance."  
"Wha-" Mysti started, but I interrupted her by handing her the note. "Oh." She said. "Hey want to go find Percy?" I asked "He promised to give us lessons on our powers remember?" We went outside and started to walk around camp looking for Percy when we found him near the Hermes cabin. (At least, I think it was the Hermes cabin. Not so good with the cabins yet...) He was talking to two boys who , by the looks of it, were twins. "Ok thanks guys, I'll tell my sisters." Percy turned around and yelped, because we were standing right behind him. The twin boys burst into laughter while me and Mysti just grinned at Percy. "Can you give us those lessons you promised?" Mysti said. "Yeah sure, as long as you never do that again." "No promises" I said. "Oh fine I'll give you the lessons anyway."  
"YAY!" Mysti and I screamed in unison.

Percy's P.O.V.

We walked down to the beach so I could show Crystal and Mysti their powers. When we got there I said "Hey Crystal, did Leo tell you?" "Yeah, he put a note in my pancakes.." I decided not to ask. "Alright, I'm going to show you something and your going to mimic it with your powers, okay?" "Okay" they said. I raised a small wall of water in front of me, then sent it back into the ocean. Crystal and Mysti stood up, held hands (for what reason, I have no idea. Must be a girl thing,) and raised a gigantic, at least forty foot tall, wall of water. The wall soon turned into a circle, blocking my sisters from my view. Suddenly there was a part in the circle-wall and Crystal and Mysti walked out, then sent the wall back into the ocean. "Like that?" Mysti asked.  
"I think you guys should be giving ME lessons." I said, in awe of what they just did. It was amazing, and they didn't even look tired! The girls laughed, and I said "How did you even do that? Where did you get the circle-wall idea from?" Crystal and Mysti exchanged looks, and Mysti said "I saw it in my dream, we hold hands and do that, as you put it, circle-wall thing."  
"And your not even tired? Not even a little bit?"  
"Nope."  
All I could say was "Wow."  
Then Crystal asked "Can we get on with the lesson? I want to go see L-" she stopped herself and said "Annabeth, I need to ask her some stuff about Greek mythology. "  
"Yeah okay." I said. I would follow her later, I decided. "Next thing, mimic me again, alright?" They nodded. I raised a trident made of water out of the sea and brought to my hand. I held it for a second then sent it back to the water. "Okay, your turn." I said. They both raised a trident the same way I did, then sent it back. "Okay, next-" I started to say, but was interrupted by Crystal, "Wait! Can we make one more thing out of water?"  
"Sure" I said "like what?"  
The twins looked at each other, then said in unison "A gummy bear." That took me by surprise, I mean a gummy bear? Why? "Umm okay..." I said. They made a huge gummy bear out of water, then looked at me, grinning. They sent it back into they ocean and said okay were ready for the next one. I told them mimic me again and then created a storm, raging winds, enormous waves, and told them to do the same. They held hands again, and created the biggest storm I had ever seen. I screamed over the wind "STOP!" The winds died down, and the waves went back to normal. "Now are you guys tired?"  
"No" they said.  
"Oh my gods you guys, that's amazing. And I'm exhausted so I'm going to go sleep, go do whatever." I walked back to the Poseidon cabin and on the way I saw Annabeth, and she said "Where you going Seaweed Brain?" "I'm going to go take a nap."  
"Why?" She asked "You tired from making that huge storm?"  
"You saw that?" I asked.  
"Yeah. The whole camp saw it."  
"Oh. Well it wasn't me. It was Crystal and Mysti."  
"What!? It was them?" She asked, perplexed.  
"Yeah" I said "the first part was me, then it was them."  
"Are they coming to sleep too?" She asked.  
"No. They weren't even the slightest bit tired." With that, I started to go inside the Poseidon cabin when I remembered, "Hey Annabeth, Crystal's looking for you."  
"Okay, thanks Percy. Now go to sleep." She said with a smile.  
I went inside and instantly fell asleep on my bed.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I tried to find Crystal and I saw her and Mysti coming back from the beach. I went up to them and said "Hey guys. Percy said you were trying to find me?"  
"Oh," Crystal said "about that..."  
"Let me guess, it was a lie you told Percy to get him off your back?" I asked.  
"Yeah." Crystal said.  
"Okay, no problem." I said. Before I could walk away though, Mysti said "Hey Annabeth? While your here, I was wondering if you could teach how to fight with a sword or dagger or something."  
"Sure." Follow me.

Crystal's P.O.V.

I'm glad Annabeth understood, or that would've taken some explaining. I was going to see Leo, I needed to ask him about the note, and who "us" was. I was walking toward his cabin when I bumped into him. "Hey Leo! I need to ask you something about that note.." "Shhh..." he said, " is incognito." "Umm okay.. See you tonight then." I said. Then I ran away.


	4. The Prophecy

**A/N:(I know no one reads these, but I hope you do) Thanks so much guys! I got a bunch of reviews! I'm sorry to the people who like my story but I just don't have a lot of free time so it takes me a while to update. And with school and all, I've been really busy and I'm really sorry. I want to thank a few people,**  
**First, they may have been a guest, but I want to say sorry for the cliff hanger, I'll try to update as soon as I can if everyone keeps reviewing.**  
**Second, I want to thank 21 is awesome (Guest) for the great review.**  
**Third, I want to thank Huntress717 for the many, many reviews, and PMs when you couldn't review anymore.**  
**Lastly, I want to thank Hermes child awesomeness for the great review as well! But before I get to the story, I want to tell one of the reviewers the truth. I started writing this story BEFORE I got a FanFiction account. I chose my FanFiction account name because I loved the character I had made in this story. So I'm sorry if you feel that I'm self-centered, but that is what I have to say about it. Now, TO THE STORY! :)**

**Mysti's P.O.V.**

That night, Crystal woke me up at about five minutes after midnight. "Get up, get up! Were late!" she said. "Ugh, late for what? It's the middle of the night!"  
"Remember? We were supposed to meet Leo at the camp entrance tonight!"  
"Oh" I said, right before she dragged me out the door of the cabin. I noticed Percy wasn't in there, he must be one of the people were meeting there. Crystal kept pulling me all the way to the camp entrance, and when we got there we saw nine people. Three we knew, Leo, Percy, and Annabeth. Percy had his arm around Annabeth, anyone could tell they were a couple by the way he looked at her. The other five, we didn't know. One had blonde hair and had his arm around a girl with two long braids, and there was an Asian-looking boy with his arm around a girl curly brown hair. Off to the side, stood a pale boy with black hair. And close-but-not-too-close to the blond guy was a girl with spiky black hair. I was going to ask who they all were, when Leo spoke up, "Alright. Is everyone here?" He looked around, mockingly, "Good. So, Crystal and Mysti, you are probably wondering why we brought you here in the middle of the night. Well, it was because my awesomeness is too much for anyone to handle in the daylight!" There was a lot of laughing, and the girl with the two braids said "Yeah right, repair boy, just get to the point. These girls are probably super tired." "Oh stop it beauty queen, I'm getting there. Anyway, we wanted to introduce ourselves, and our powers. So, as you know, I'm Leo, son of Hephaestus, and I am ON FIRE!" Leo's entire body burst into flames, and I heard Crystal gasp right next to me. When he stopped, he didn't even have a burn. "So, who's up next?" Leo said, like he didn't just burst into flames. "I'll go" said the boy with the blond hair, that had his arm around the girl with the braids. "I'm Jason, son of Jupiter," with that, he flew up in the air, then slowly came back down. "Okay, I'm done. Who's next?" He said, a little too quickly. He seemed like he didn't want to do this in the first place. The pale boy with the dark hair said "I'm Nico, son of Hades." Then a bunch of dead skeletons, almost like an army, rose up from the ground. After a few seconds he stopped, and the skeletons went back underground. A girl with spiky black hair spoke up after a minute or so, "My turn." Nobody argued. "My names Thalia. Daughter of Zues." She summoned a lightning bolt and set the tree on fire. Percy out it out quick though. Next the Asian boy with his arm around the girl with curly brown hair said "I'll go next, I'm Frank. What's your favorite animal?" At first I thought, is this guy crazy? But then I just decided to answer. I looked at Crystal, and in my mind, she said  
**_Hey, can we do a tiger? _****_Yeah, I said, It's both our favorite.  
_**

"A tiger." We both said.

"Okay," Frank said, then he transformed into a tiger, roared, and transformed back. After he was done, the girl he had his arm around stepped up and said "Hi. I'm Hazel, daughter of Pluto." All around her, beautiful gems popped up from the ground, then after a couple seconds, they went back into the ground. "Piper, your the last one." She said. Piper stepped up and said "I'm Piper, daughter of Aphrodite. For my little demonstration I'm going to use my charm speak on...let's see... Repair Boy."  
Leo groaned.  
"Alright, Leo. Go over to that tree, set it on fire, kiss it, then get rid of the fire." Leo did exactly what Piper told him to, and when he was done he didn't seem the least bit happy about it. He tried to change the subject and said "Well. That's us. Now tell us about you guys, any special powers? Percy's been hinting about some non-Poseidon powers you guys have." We both glared at Percy for about 20 seconds then I said "Percy."  
"Yeah?"  
"What did you tell them?"  
"Oh. The thing where your eyes glow green and blue and u have like a mental conversation." he said. "WE  
DO NOT DO THAT PERCY!" Crystal said "EVER!" With that last word Percy found himself pinned to the nearest tree. "Uh, Crystal? How'd you do that?!" Percy said, I think he was expecting Crystal to answer, but all she could do was stare, "I- I don't know." she finally managed. Percy got off the tree and walked over to us, the rest of his friends were just staring. "Come on Crystal," Percy said , "why won't you tell me?" "I told you, I don't know how I did it." "Annabeth walked over to us and said "Percy come on, just let them figure it out and then I'm sure they'll tell us, right girls?" "Yes." We both said. "Great. Now, Hazel, Frank, can you take them back to cabin 3?" "Sure, no problem." Frank said. Then he turned into a large horse and Hazel said "Climb on" she helped us on then she got on herself. Frank galloped back to the Poseidon cabin and Hazel told us to get off, then he transformed back into himself again. "You guys need anything else?" He said. "No" said Crystal "were good, thanks." "Okay" he said. He and Hazel walked away as Crystal and I walked inside and went to sleep.  
Annabeth's P.O.V. 

Once Frank, Hazel, and the twins left we all tried to make sense of the girls powers, but we came up with nothing. We stood in silence for a while until Nico, of all people, broke the silence. "Am I the only one that's still wondering about that prophecy Chiron mentioned?" "Why don't we go to the Big House tomorrow morning and ask Chiron about it?" I said. "Sounds like a good idea." Jason said. 

Annabeth's P.O.V. 

I woke up and got the Seven and Nico, and Thalia together and we went to the Big House to ask Chiron about the prophecy. When we got there I was the first one to speak, "Chiron were here about the prophecy. We want to know." He didn't argue, which surprised me. He said "Okay. As long as you promise not to tell Crystal and Mysti. Swear on the Styx." We all did. Except Leo, he mouthed the words that everyone else said, but didn't actually say them. I wondered why he didn't want to swear about it, but I wasn't going to say anything. "Thank you." Chiron said "It's really important you do not share this prophecy with the girls. If they hear it, they can interpret it the wrong way, and end up thinking they are monsters." He recited the prophecy: 

_The power of twins they both posses_

_Shall end to leave the world a mess_

_The time has come, the hour comes near_

_To leave the world in endless fear_

**A/N Okay I know, it's a short chapter. But like I said, I have no time.**


End file.
